


Harry Potter and the Time He Lost His Virginity

by 90shpchick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year at Hogwarts, First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90shpchick/pseuds/90shpchick
Summary: Sometimes first times can be absolutely amazing.





	Harry Potter and the Time He Lost His Virginity

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in forever and I have never written it without someone else (like in rp). Please be kind.

This was not how Harry James Potter imagined his first time. 

First of all it was supposed to be with a girl. Second, he was supposed to be the one in control. Third, he really never imagined it feeling this good. 

The room of requirement had practically been waiting for them. The door was slightly ajar and when they peered inside a cozy fire was lit next to a comfy looking bed.

“Looks like it’s all ready for me to pound your arse, Potter,” Draco smirked. 

Harry rolled his eyes and tugged Malfoy inside. He didn’t know how the blond could be so calm about this as he was visibly shaking.

“You’re not nervous are you? This can’t be your first time.” For once the smirk was wiped off that git’s face. 

“It is actually,” Harry admitted. “You know I was busy saving the world from Voldemort I hardly had time to, as you so gracefully put it, pound someone’s arse.” He gave a sardonic smile. 

“It’s my first time too,” Draco whispered. It was as if the other boy didn’t want Harry to hear, but he did. And that made him feel better.

“Let’s get going since you’re so anxious to get your hands on my bum.”

With that the boys quickly undressed. It wasn’t sexy at all. Harry was fumbling with his own clothes instead of Draco’s and both boys were acting like they’d never removed their own clothes before. 

Finally that awkwardness was through and they moved to a whole new level of discomfort. 

“Stop looking at me like that!” Draco growled.

“Like what?”

“Like… I don’t know. It’s just weird.”

“You look good. Really good.”

“Oh just shut up and kiss me.”

Harry wasn’t going to protest. He moved closer to the blond and pressed their lips together, lightly at first. Then he began to test boundaries. A little bite here and a little slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth… He knew he was doing good when he heard the softest moan escape Draco. 

Meanwhile their hands were exploring each other’s bodies. Malfoy’s cock felt hard in his hand, which in turn made Harry even harder. 

“Fuck, Potter. Just bend over already. I want to be inside you so bad.”  
He really didn’t mind the blond bossing him around. He bent over quickly, bracing his hands on the bed. Harry could hear Draco sucking on his fingers and then he slid them into his hole. Harry gripped the bed harder, toes curling into the floor. 

If this was just what fingers felt like he could not even imagine what it would be like when Draco finally entered him. The other boy was very well endowed to say the least. 

It was a good thing Draco seemed to know what he was doing. When the blond finally pressed his member into Harry it was the most pleasurable experience the dark-headed boy had ever felt in his life. 

“Bloody hell. Fuck me hard, please.”

“I love it when you say please,” Draco replied. Harry could even hear the smirk in his voice, but he was too enraptured to call him a prat. 

Suddenly the thrusts went from steady and gentle to hard and fast. Harry’s hand went to his own cock and stroked it in rhythm with Malfoy’s movements. He knew it wouldn’t take long for him to cum. 

“Fuck!” Draco exclaimed. He was thrusting deeper and longer now, clearly close to his own climax.

The fact that the blond was so turned on set Harry off. His hand was now dripping with his own cum. 

Malfoy dragged his nails down Harry’s back, leaving clear marks. He also gripped his hips and with one final push he climaxed. 

Harry was so out of breath, but not nearly as much as Draco who shoved him roughly onto the bed. 

“Time to cuddle you dumbfuck.”

Ah, thought Harry, what a romantic.


End file.
